Digital images of a landscape, cityscape, or other scene may be stored and later retrieved in response to a search for a related place of interest. Some images may be displayed in connection with digital maps so as to more accurately portray a place of interest when further detail of that place of interest is requested. However, digital images are fixed in time, and activities depicted in the scene at the time the image was taken may change. In this respect, digital images are not useful for determining current conditions at a place of interest. For example, if a person were to search for a digital image of a train station to determine current crowd conditions, it would be unlikely that the conditions depicted in any image returned by the search would be reliable for a current or future time period.